


Annoyingly Obvious

by Mister_Martian_Man



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Annoyed Garth, Annoyed La'gaan, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Martian_Man/pseuds/Mister_Martian_Man
Summary: Garth thought he could read Kaldur pretty well (at least before last year’s events) and has noticed some interesting behavior between him and the ex-purist Wyynde.





	Annoyingly Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I’m not a experienced writer and I’m writing this on mobile. Also some mild spoilers, I guess? Anyways, thanks for reading.

Garth has known Kaldur for many years—he knew him even before he became their King’s sidekick.

They’re best friends for crying out loud. Garth could read Kaldur fairly well (considering last year’s events) and has noticed some interesting behavior between him and Wyynde, the ex-purist.

He’s noticed that Kaldur has been spending more time with Wyynde lately—to the point where Garth is starting to believe that Kaldur is actively seeking out Wyynde when he returns from the surface. But that doesn’t mean anything right? Kaldur and Wyynde are now trusted allies—friends, even.

Still, that doesn’t explain why Kaldur touches Wyynde’s shoulders and right wrist from time to time. It doesn’t explain why Wyynde leans into his touch or the little smiles that are shared between the two.

No, they’re more than friends—well, they _want_ to be more than friends anyway.

Garth could see it. Feel it even and at times he felt as if he needed to scream in frustration as the two atlanteans dance around the tension building between them.

He needed to do something, anything to get them talking to one another.

Or he might end up punching one of them.

”You know he likes you, right?” Garth asked, appearing out of nowhere, next to Kaldur.

He was getting real tired of watching his best friend pinning after Wyynde. Garth had sneaked up right beside Kaldur as he was gazing in the direction of Wyynde, who was chatting away with a couple of members of the Royal Guard.

Kaldur blinks and makes a small noise, then turns to look at Garth with a look of surprise mixed with disbelief on his face.

”What?” He asked incredulously.

He didn’t believe Garth (because people who are in love are stupid, which Garth sadly knew from experience).

”He likes you,” Garth repeated, eyes trained on Wyynde laughing away with his friends. “And you like him.”

Kaldur stared at Garth for a moment, unable to reply to what he had just said.

Garth noticed the guards that Wyynde was chatting with, probably just been recruited and was probably asking him for some advice on how to do their job properly.

Or at least he thinks that’s the case.

”What are you getting at, Garth?” Kaldur asked, finally finding his voice.

His eyes were locked on Garth who was focused on Wyynde and the recruits who seem to be parting ways now.

“I know you like him, Kaldur, you don’t have to pretend with me, not that you could’ve fooled me anyways. But I’m glad that you two found each other.” Garth finally looked away from Wyynde, who was heading straight towards them and met with Kaldur’s still expression of disbelief.

”You had _liked_ Tula for a very long time while we were all friends. I know how you act when you like someone and I know how you act towards them.”

Kaldur closed his eyes and ran a hand across his face. “You are...correct.”

Kaldur opened his eyes and grimaced. “You’re correct about my feelings toward Wyynde but how you certain that he feels the same.”

Garth had felt like facepalming but he didn’t, at least not physically.

”Tell him how you feel—and please for the love of Poseidon stop torturing yourself. He makes you happy, so take a risk here, my friend.” Garth pleaded with Kaldur.

Kaldur frowned at Garth’s pleading tone and opened his mouth to respond when they were interrupted by Wyynde finally reaching them.

“Hey, guys!” Wyynde greeted warmly, stopping about a foot in front of them.

His gleaming smile was directed more towards Kaldur than Garth but Garth didn’t care, just gave Kaldur an impatient look before brushing past Wyynde with a quick apology and an excuse about preparing for a meeting on the surface.

“Well, that’s unfortunate,” Wyynde said, letting Garth go without any question. Instead, he focused on Kaldur who seemed to be in a state of bewilderment.

”Are you alright, Kaldur?” He asked, his bright, clear eyes filled with concern. He moved closer to Kaldur but remained about a half-foot away—he didn’t want to get too close (or did he?).

Kaldur shook his head, letting Garth’s words echo in his mind as he focuses on Wyynde, his long black hair swirling around his beautiful face.

”Yes, I am fine, Wyynde—but...I have something to tell you.”

Surprisingly enough Garth wasn’t the only one who was tired of their pinning for each other.

”Finally!” La’gaan nearly yelled as the scene of Kaldur and Wyynde embracing came into his line of sight. “They were so annoying.”


End file.
